Save the Last Dance For Me
by Gabigail
Summary: If only for a moment of ‘personal’ time, during a case, Elle finds herself in the ships ballroom observing, only later to become one of the observed.


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the creation of Jeff Davis and are copy written under CBS (as far as I can tell). No infringement upon their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is in responseto Emmylous' dance challenge. That and the fact that I saw Michael Buble's video for Save the Last Dance For Me (from his album Home) and thought what the heck! Let's see if anything can actually come of it. A little over twenty minutes later, the result. The little historical insight does not come from my personal notes (didn't have the patience to look through them), rather from Wikipedia.

Comments good or bad are always appreciated as they are usful in future endeavours. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

During an interlude in the case, Elle decides to make the best of their situation and, losing the rest of the team, weaves her way through the many hallways, decks, and stairs towards the ballroom. Expecting to find the latest dance crazes performed for her amusement, she easily spies a vacant table, tucked away in the corner. Setting herself in the seat, she looks around briefly, taking in her surroundings. 

"May I bring you something?" a voice belonging to a rather attractive gentleman inquires, she looks up with an amused grin.

"Ice tea with a lemon please." She replies and enjoys the view for a moment before turning her gaze back to the floor where the disc jockey has slowed things down and the many couples sway gracefully to the soft, sexy jazz singers voice. Allowing her mind to wander, Elle pictures herself on the dance floor with a very skilled partner leading. She tilts her head as though his lips were brushing her ear as he speaks to her. Words intertwined within the heat of passion.

"There you are!" Reid exclaims triumphantly, breaking her from the comfort of her fantasy.

"I'm sorry?" she sits back in her seat and crosses her arms.

"Hotchner and Gideon have been looking everywhere for you."

"Why? My understanding is that my time meant I'd actually have a tiny moment to myself." She says with a slight huff in her tone. Reid's expression doesn't change as Morgan holds out his hand.

"I don't suppose your dance card is full?"

"As a matter of fact, I have a space reserved just for you." She smiles and they head to the dance floor, leaving Reid to explain as Hotchner, J.J., and Gideon arrive. None of them, however, can take their eyes from the couple on the dance floor as their bodies move sensually to something Reid recognises with a lyrically Latin vibe.

"Reid?" J.J. taps his shoulder and waits for him to accept.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance." He looks down at his shoes, studying his tapping toes.

"Hotch?" she smiles as he nods and leads her to the floor.

"Keep in mind though, I haven't done this in a while." He exclaims over the music.

"You're doing fine." She replies as they give Elle and Morgan a run for their money. Leaving Gideon and Reid to marvel, along with many of the couples watching.

"They dance very well together." Reid almost mumbles under his breath.

"She does." He replies, not realising the connotation of his response.

"Then why didn't you ask her to dance?" Reid turns towards Gideon, his thin arms tucked in front of him, elbows pointy, still tapping a foot to the music's beat. Gideon couldn't do that. To begin with, it absolutely goes against every fibre of his being. Never mix work with pleasure, a long-standing philosophy that has kept him out of the many problems that office romances can uncover. "Besides, it isn't as though it really means anything." He adds, nearly having to wave a hand in front of Gideon's face.

"Right, dancing means nothing. Spencer, you have a lot to learn." Gideon huffs.

"The first evidence of _dance_ was found in Egyptian tomb paintings that date back to 3200BC, and resurface again in written document around 200BC. Both seem to depict ceremony, ritual, celebration and entertainment. Seems to me that this evening is a display of entertainment."

"Is there somewhere in that brain of yours, that you've managed to store the non-verbal communication between the dance partners?"

"Yes, but seeing your odd reaction, I thought I would stay away from those facts." Gideon allows his hard gaze to fall back upon the floor where Elle and Morgan seem to be dancing up a storm. He watches as her body moves effortlessly to the hypnotic rhythm and Morgan answers with graceful steps of his own. Happy at least that it's a fast song, so no major touching required. Reid stands back for a moment and allows his eyes to sweep over Gideon reading into his posture, than falling upon the object of his focus.

"You don't."

"What? No, I don't what?"

"You're jealous." Reid's lips turn up and his open expression reveals his true intent. Gideon shakes his head hotly and thinks it best to make a quick exit before he can no longer handle the heat running throughout his body. "By the way Gideon, that's quite the flush." Reid nudges his supervisor, who in turn gives him a very hard glare.

The music changes and the couples follow, J.J. now dancing with Morgan, not as graceful as Elle had been, but she quickly manages to answer his challenge. Hotchner quickly scoops Elle in his arms and they find their comfort level. Perhaps working together as a team allows for the ease of the transition, Elle doesn't care. She's happy to not be thinking at the moment.

"I find it interesting how quickly they adapt to each other." Reid comments. Gideon finds it difficult to actually watch. With another change in the music, the loud trumpets of an old familiar piece of music fill the room and the couples quickly match its beat.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

Hotchner and Elle make their way towards Reid and Gideon.

"Looks like you'll have your chance after all." Reid whispers. Gideon almost snorts a response. Elle has other ideas. Without asking, she confidently strides towards him and with a beaming smile, grabs his hand and literally yanks him from his firm place and pulls him onto the dance floor. It takes a matter of seconds before he quickly positions her correctly within the crook of the arm that encircles her. He rests his hand just above the graceful curve of her lower spine, while the other is comforting and warm in hers as they press their bodies together and let their once easily guarded emotions out. Reid's jaw literally drops to the floor when he sees how perfectly they fit together, never mind move as one.

"I knew it!" he exclaims as Hotchner nods his agreement.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me _

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

Elle doesn't say anything, she just wishes that the song could go on forever as the arm around her feels so perfect, his fingers brushing the warm, soft skin under her top as he continues to guide her effortlessly across the floor. The eyes of onlookers encouraging the couple, although if Reid were to bet, the couple probably oblivious to anyone around them.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me _

'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.

Once the final chord dissipates, Elle and Gideon stand motionless on the dace floor as the next song begins. Neither wanting to break the moment, yet knowing that work is beckoning them.


End file.
